


Schrodinger's Marriage

by Billie_Tyler (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Billie_Tyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Meta's daughter, Billie Piper is married (sometimes) to Amy doppelganger Karen Gillan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schrodinger's Marriage

It always happened when Karen woke up. Always. Some days were better than others. Most married people have to worry about paying the billing and staying in love. Billie had to worry about if her better half when she slept, hoping to god, please god that she remembered they were married. Karen opened her eyes sleepily as she saw Billie looking at her face, and patted her head. "We should get married someday, yeah?" Karen smiled. Billie tried desperately to hide the sadness in her face, to be strong for the girl she loved, to not show her how much this wore on her day in and day out. Today was their anniversary, their 3rd. Every night Billie tried not to cry as she knew that the longer this went on the more they would never have. They could never have kids, in fear that Karen may forget who they were. Billie could never make plans that were more than a couple hours in advance. She forced a smile, and nodded, trying to keep the stranger that she loved happy. "That sounds nice, dear." She said, as she held back tears.


End file.
